starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Tycho Celchu
Tycho Celchu byl proslulý pilot Aliance rebelů a Nové republiky. Deset let sloužil jako vůdce eskadry Rogue, poté se stal generálem Galaktické obranné síly Nové republiky. Rodák z Alderaan se v mladém věku připojil k armádě Impéria jako pilot stíhačky TIE. Zrovna, když byl Alderaan zničen první Hvězdou smrti, mluvil se svou rodinou přes HoloNet. Kvůli ztrátě své rodiny se připojil k Alianci Rebelů, která tak získala dalšího skvělého pilota. Rychle se stal členem elitní eskadry Rogue. Tam bojoval po boku Wedge Antilles, který se stal jeho celoživotním nejlepším přítelem. Účastnil se i bitev o Hoth a Endor, během níž začal románek z Winter, vysoce postavenou diplomatkou z Alderaanu. V roce 5 PBY byl na špionáži na Coruscant, kde byl zajat Ysanne Isard a uvězněn ve věznici Lusankya. Ysanne se ho snažila přesvědčit, aby se připojil k Impériu, ale on se jí ubránil a nakonec utekl. Poté byl dlouho zahalen oblakem nedůvěřivosti, protože někteří lidé si mysleli, že by mohl být dvojitý agent. To se ale obrátilo, když pomohl při ovobození Coruscant, kde znovu letěl jako člen eskadry Rogue. Obvinění se na něj znovu vztáhlo, když byl obviněn z vraždy svého kolegy z eskardy, Corrana Horna, a byl souzen za zradu. To, že Corran zemřel, nebyla pravda, pouze byl zajat a také vězněn na Lusankyi, odkud utekl s důkazy, které dokázali, že Tycho nikdy nebyl agentem Impéria. Celchu pomáhal svrhnout Isard v Bactové válce. Poté vedl eskadru Rogue, zatímco Wedge vytvořil eskadru Wraith. Bojoval i při Thrawnově kampani a pomáhal porazit Delaka Krennela. Nedlouho poté mu Antilles předal trvalé velení eskadry. Tycho se v roce 17 PBY oženil s Winter a v roce 19 PBY, po dosažení míru s Imperiálním zůstatkem, odešel do výslužby, ze které se vrátil při yuuzhanvongských válkách. V té době získal hodnost generála a začal vyučovat Wedgovu dceru Syal. Když vypukla Druhá galaktická občanská válka v roce 40 PBY, Celchu sloužil jako hlavní analytik pro vrchního velitele Cha Niathala. Životopis Služba Impériu Tycho Celchu se narodil v roce 21 PřBY na Alderaan, kde také vyrostl. Měl dvě sestry, jedna z nich se jmenovala Mia, a jednoho bratra, Skoloca. Jeho otec byl hlavou Novacomu, největšího poskytovatele HoloNet na planetě. Během dětsví byl Tycho blízkým přítelem dívky jménem Nyiestra, do níž se v průběhu dospívání zamiloval. V 2 PřBY Tycho nastoupil na Imperiální akademii na Prefsveltu IV. Před odjezdem strávil týden se svou rodinou u vodopádů Wuitho. V té době požádal Nyiestru o ruku, která souhlasila, že počká, než absolvuje první ročník akademie. Po nástupu na akademii se stal spolužákem Dereka Kliviana a Biggse Darklightera, se kterými se rychle spřátelil. Jejich výcvik měl na starosti Soontir Fel, kterého ani jeden z nich nedokázal porazit v simulátoru. Celchu byl přidělen na hvězdný destruktor třídy Imperial II, Accuser, jako pilot TIE. Na svoje jednadvacáté narozeniny se přes HoloNet spojil se svou rodinou a snoubenkou na Alderaan. Mluvil s nimi, když se spojení přerušilo. Tycho si myslel, že se jedná jen o výpadek, protože takové věci byly běžné, a těšil se, až si bude utahovat ze svého otce, který byl ředitelem NovaComu, největšího holonetového zprostředkovatele na jeho domovské planetě. O něco později se dozvěděl, že byl Alderaan zničen. Impérium z toho vinilo Alianci pro obnovu republiky, Tycho však věděl, že rebelové čerpali z Alderaanu podporu, takže mu to přišlo jako nesmysl. Došel k závěru, že jeho domovská planeta byla zničena Impériem. Nakonec se opravdu dozvěděl, že planeta byla zničena při demonstraci síly Hvězdy smrti. Jeho důvěra v Impérium byla ztracena a on se rozhodl přeběhnout k Alianci, aby pomohl svrhnout vládu, která zničila jeho domov a zabila jeho rodinu a snoubenku. Když Accuser přistál na Commenor, odešel a už se nevrátil. Rogue Tycho se připojil k povstání krátce poté, co rebelové evakuovali základnu na Yavinu IV. Byl přiřazen k eskadře Rudých, se kterou létal i jeho bývalý spolužák Hobbie Klivian. Bitva o Endor Obnova eskadry Rogue V roce 6 PBY byl Antilles pověřen reorganizací eskadry Rogue. Tycho byl během výběru pilotů požádán svým přítelem, aby se v simulátoru postavil proti Corranu Hornovi, Oorylu Qryggovi, Nawaru Venovi a Rhysati Ynr ve scénáři Redemption, protože podle Wedge byl jediným člověkem, který by Horna dokázal porazit ve stíhačce TIE. Vztahy Nyiestra Tycho znal Nyiestru celé dětství, kdy byli blízcí přátelé. Když dosáhli puberty, Celchu si byl jistý, že by si ji chtěl vzít, a ona jeho lásku opětovala. Trávili spolu tolik času, jak jen to bylo možné. Když byli plnoletí, požádal ji o ruku a ona souhlasila, že počká, než vyjde Akademii, kde byl v té době jako pilot TIE v prvním ročníku. Také si slíbili, že spolu založí rodinu. Tycho ji hluboce miloval a byl si jistý, že společně budou mít krásnou budoucnost. Nyiestra zemřela při zničení Alderaanu Hvězdou smrti. Tycho byl její smrtí hluboce zasažen, a tak opustil Impérium a bojoval po boku Aliance, by už nikoho nepotkal stejný osud jako jeho rodinu a snoubenku. Po několika letech si však Tycho uvědomil, že kdyby se stal vojákem a vzal by si Nyiestru, vzájemně by se až příliš vzdálili - Nyiestra byla pacifistka a on, přestože zabíjení nezbožňoval, si uvědomoval, jakou důležitou funkci má při boji za svobodu. Winter Retrac Celchu thumb|202px|První polibek Tycha a WinterCelchu se poprvé setkal s Winter při misi na Cilparu, kde byl uchvácen její krásou a odvahou. Po skončení této mise Tycho doufal, že se s ní znovu setká. Ze zákulisí Postava Tycha Celchua byla vytvořena Michaelem A. Stackpolem v sérii X-wing, kde byl zástupcem Wedge Antilles v eskadře Rogue. Tychova minulost byla vysvětlena v Star Wars Omnibus: X-wing: Eskadra Rogue. Podle románu X-wing: Eskadra Rogue je Tycho o devět měsíců starší než Wedge Antilles, který je také narozený v roce 21 PřBY, z čehož vyplívá, že Tycho je narozen mezi 1. a 3. měsícem v roce podle standartního kalendáře. Výskyt Kategorie:Jedinci Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Alderaanci Kategorie:Piloti Kategorie:Diplomaté Kategorie:Vojáci Kategorie:Členové eskadry Rogue Kategorie:Špioni a tajní agenti Kategorie:Antillesovi Rogueové Kategorie:Členové Aliance rebelů Kategorie:Členové Nové republiky